Slayer Tower (Ground Floor), Client Revamp
Owner's Slayer Tower (Ground Floor), Client Revamp & More forum post posted on August 8th 2011. View the original post here. ---- Client and Cache released on 8th August. Rest of update released at 04:15 AM, 10th August. I'm going to write this really fast since I'm half asleep already haha. Skill Interface Click on the skill boxes on the stats tab to see an interface displaying stuff related to the skill and the level requirements, works for all skills that can currently be trained! Combat Removed the option to attack players when you are not in the wilderness, this means you can easily walk around with the left click button! Of course the option becomes available once you step in the wilderness. Melee Took away the annoying message saying the monster is too far whenever you click on a distant monster, will only say "The monster is too far away!" if they are really far! Crafting You can now craft all soft leather armour. Cowhides can be gathered from killing cows at the Falador Cabbage patch, then you can tan them at the Tanner located at South Varrock, you then buy needles and threads by trading with the tanner, since you need to use the needle on the soft leather to craft soft leather armour. Areas Slayer Tower (ground floor) - Can teleport there for a fee of 5,000 coins by slayer master Turael, or you can walk. Falador Cabbage Patch - South of Falador, can kill cows there and gather their cowhides, can also pick cabbages from here and various other areas - they heal 1 hitpoint. Stores NPCs Slayer master Turael now offers to tele players to the Slayer Tower for a fee of 5,000 coins, you can also get tasks specifically for the slayer tower from him! Earmuffs and dragon maces are now available again from him, also the amount of slayer points needed for items were increased by a little amount. Monsters & Drops Crawling hands now drop there VERY RARE corpse form! - Slayer Tower (ground floor). Banshees drops rune essence reasonably - Slayer Tower (ground floor). Tweaked monster drop rates. Items (which are now available through normal play) Cooking gauntlets examine text now read: "These gauntlets empower with a greater ability to burn less food!". This is because in this server they reduce the risk of burning any food cooked - not just fish. Name and examine text were altered for quite a few items. Prayer And Magic Icons All prayer and magic icons are now glowing instead of being dim, I tried for a few hours to make them only glow for the icons you could actually use, but it was either only all glowing or being dim, so I let them glow since it doesn't look dull like previously. When I have more time I will come back to this so only the prayers/magic you can use are lit up. Misc Level requirements for some skills were fixed, such as 1 error with woodcutting and another in firemaking. Quite a lot of other small things were added or fixed, but it will take too long to mention it all. Client When you create more than 2 characters in a day, the message returned is: "You cannot create more than 2 characters per day, please use the characters you have." instead of the invalid username or password message, now people won't think that they've types someone's character username etc